dunefandomcom-20200223-history
Dune:Community Portal
The Dune Community Portal is designed to share news and general communal information on this wiki. The Portal's discussion page also provides a forum for common dialog, topics, and action items on Dune Wiki-related topics and issues. Note: Discussions previously listed here have been moved to this discussion page. To Do List General Thanks to the regular contributions and edits of several users, the Dune Wiki is progressing nicely into being an informative and accurate source for all things Dune. But of course, there's always work to do. Here are some general topics that are on the 'To Do' list: * Add categories to uncategorized articles. A list of existing categories can be found . If one doesn't already exist, create a new one. * Expand stub articles into fully-detailed articles. * Add images from movies/miniseries on all applicable articles. Please cite image source when uploading and avoid copyright infringement. * Rewrite any remaining articles that don't follow the Wiki Guidelines to a large degree. * Add an "Appearances" section to all that relate to a place, event, term, person or object within the Duniverse, and identify in which novel they appeared in (or were mentioned in). * Provide sourcing for any articles marked with the "Unknown" template (see Category:Unknown source). Arabic and Dune I just stumbled across this link today, and i wanted to share it. It's an analysis of the arabic type words that are used in dune. very cool. check it out here! --Jsblack 00:55, 18 June 2007 (UTC) : I posted there about a year ago to see if anybody knew where Herbert got his Arabic from. I am Jewish and know Hebrew, and recognise many of the words, since both Hebrew and Arabic are semitic languages. But the question still stands unanswered. Debresser 02:21, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :: He read up and studied the subject of Arabic and Islam. Read Dreamer of Dune, the Hugo Award-nominated biography of Frank Herbert, by his son, Brian Herbert. --Erasmus2 03:13, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Character Infobox Hello all! I've been using the code for the house infobox to make a character infobox that we can use for all the characters that appear in Dune. It is really simple at the moment and doesn't have much to it, however I think it will be a nice way to get things more organized as far as the characters are concerned. My goal is to have it use IF statements, so that one box can serve the needs of all the characters: for example a box about a Fremen would include "Sietch" instead of "House", and a box for Atreidies would be different colors than a box for Harkonnen. Let's work on update the character pages for now though with the current infobox. thanks! --Jsblack 02:26, 15 June 2007 (UTC) I was intrigued by the idea of different color schemes until I started counting houses and sietches. If I have it right: *6 sietches (4 with pages) *123 major houses (13 with pages) *5 minor houses *Guilds or other groups Admittedly many of the houses are probably not worth considering when one goes looking for a color scheme. If they were, they would have pages. Even if we consider only "Paged" items, we are left with 22 different schemes. I think we would end up with so many different schemes that they would lose their significance. We could consider the following: *House Corrino *House Atreides *House Harkonnen *Sietch Tabr/The Fremen *Bene Gesserit *Bene Tleilax *Spacing Guild *All the others We could still use IF statements to avoid displaying empty rows in the boxes. -- 01:48, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Category:Dune Wiki